User blog:Godzillavkk/Chernabog vs The Firebird
Chernabog, the demon of Bald Mountain, who summons demons and undeath to celebrate Wallpirchise night The Firebird, the sleeping monster, whos wrath destroys entire forests WHO IS DEADLIEST? In the 1940's, Walt Disney Pictures gave the world Fantasia, a series of stories with no dialoug, all with classical music in the backround. All of them amazed the world, but none of them got a reaction like the very last one "Night on Bald Mountain" where the Disney equivilent of Satan appeared, he summoned lesser demons and undead to celebrate the forsaken holiday of Wallpirchise night. His name was Chernabog, he scared people, he frightned people and the only thing that limited his appearence were church bell's and Fran Schubert's Ave Maria, sending him back into his lair to await the next night For many years, he was the unquestioned and undissputed King of Disney Villains, until Fantasia 2000 was released, and brought it's own beast of destruction. The Firebird, the very form of death and destruction who when released from his volcano prison, unleashes his wrath upon the nearby forest, destroying all living things, and even his ultimate fate is unknown. But ever since Fantasia 2000, the Firebird has challenged Chernabog for his throne, and I say it's time to settle the score Will Chernabog continue to reign as the King of Disney Villains, or will he be de-throned by The Firebird, you decide Chernabog's powers Undead Minions, ghosts and skeletons Lesser demons, imps, fiends harpies and countless other abominations Walls of Fire Fire Breath, from Kingdom of Hearts The Firebirds powers Lava Breath Transformation into Streams of Molten Lava, leaving lava wherever he goes Growth, can grow higher then the tallest tree in the world Body is made of molten lava, meaning standerd attacks won't work The big questions here are, will Chernabog's attacks damage the Firebird's molten body, and will the Firebird's attacks have any effect on a creature who's suppost to represent Satan? Leave your votes below, battle begins this September. Battle A host stares at a camera with an orchastra behind him. "The Last Number on our Deadliest Warrior Fantasia program is a piece of music that could only be used in a fight between two mighty creatures of evil, the piece is Nobuo Uematsu's "One Winged Angel". One a Wallpirchise night, Chernabog is confronted by an uexpected guest who thirsts for Carnage. And the two will face in a battle that will shake the land." A conductor with his back to the camera raises a baton, and the scene shifts. The Sun sets behind a great mountain. At the top of the mounatin, a pair of wings open revealing Chernabog. He raises his hands and casts a shadow on the village below, summoning ghosts, skeletons and other undead creatures. But then the shadow cuts over another mountain on the other side of the village, over a unusual form of hardened magma. A pair of fiery eyes open and soon the other mountain is smoking and bellowing fire. Chernabog initially looks surprised, but quickly stands firm. From the Volcano opposite to him emerges the Demonic Firebird. The Firebird wastes no time and unleashes a blast of lava from his mouth. Chernabog summons a wall of fire to protect himself and summons his demons. Chernabog points at the Firebird and the undead minons and lesser demons charge at the Firebird. In response the Firebird transforms into molten lava and pours down from the volcano and quickly incinerates the lesser demons and undead creatures. When he gets closer to Bald Mountain, he changes back into his demonic form. Chernabog breaths fire at the Firebird and stuns him. The firebird recovers and grows higher then Bald Mountain. The Firebird changes into molten lava again, as Chernabog's eyes brighten, the lava monster drops on Chernabog... and a blinding light flashes. When it settles, a massive horned skeleton lies on top of Bald Mountain, and a massive slab of hardened Magma in the form of a giant bird cracks and disentigrates. A group of priests leave their homes and an Elk and Sprite enter the village. All of them cheer, no longer will the demons that have haunted their homes cause anymore trouble End This battle ended as a draw due to fact that combatants had powers that in the end destroyed eachother. And due to the voting. This was an intense voting. When I post a blog battle, I never look at the votes until the day the battle airs because I like to be surprised . But if I decide to vote, I try not to look in order to be surprised on airing day. Category:Blog posts